The Time of the TrekkiePart 2
by Jedi-Queen2600
Summary: This is a continuation of Marston Chicklet's Story. It starts with chapters 7 and 8. I recommend reading the first part so this makes sense. It is about my friends and I taking over the starship Voyager.
1. Chapter7The Bridge and a Duel for Tom

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek though I wish I did.I forget who owns Lord of the Rings but I know that I don't and anything else I mention I probably don't own. Marston Chicklet was the original creator of this story, I just took over and made it umm.stranger.  
  
The Time of the Trekkies  
  
Chapter 7: The Bridge and a Duel for Tom  
  
Justina regained conscious when Kandice screamed an Alan Rickman quote at the top of her lungs. The girls then snuck away from Chakotay and headed towards the bridge.  
  
"Do you really thinks it's wise to leave Robyn alone with Frodo?" asked Katie  
  
"The rope.hehehe" snorted Kandice as she punched Megan on the arm and sniggered stupidly (A/N: I stole sniggered stupidly from the Chamber of Secrets)  
  
"I wonder where Tom is?" asked Megan as she daydreamed about him.  
  
"We should have left Kandice in the holodeck with an Alan Rickman program," said Kaitlin.  
  
"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity!" snorted Kandice.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone.  
  
"No one wants to hear you talk like Snapey-Poo and if you hadn't noticed, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" yelled Justina.  
  
"You mean the ugly thing on the TV screen thingy on the bridge," asked Kaitlin.  
  
"You mean the one you insulted and started a war with?" asked Katie.  
  
Megan sighed, "Yes, that's the one! Now, where has Tom gone?  
  
"He's probably on the bridge flying the ship away from the Kazon," said Danielle.  
  
"Yes, of course, I should go help him since I learned so much in my flying lesson," giggled Megan with an evil grin. In the background Kandice snorted and began to run around in circles.  
  
"Joline, will you please escort Kandice to sickbay to have her sedated?" asked Megan in a brilliant tone.  
  
"But I want to see Harry Kim on the bridge!" Joline pleaded.  
  
Danielle growled. "Just go! We can't stand being around this crazy rickmaniac any longer!"  
  
Joline, who is very afraid of growling along with seagulls and other things, grabbed Kandice's arm and ran for sickbay. Kandice squirmed her way out and started to run but was soon stopped when she collided with the wall and got knocked unconscious.  
  
"Just leave her," said Kaitlin, "We need to get to the bridge."  
  
The girls used Megan and Justina's supreme trekkie knowledge to plot a course for the bridge and were there in seconds. The scene on the bridge was one of complete havoc. Lights were flashing everywhere and the reed, ahem, red alert warning was going off and smoke was erupting from most of the consoles. Janeway noticed the girls walk in and yelled, "Why are you here and where is Chakotay?"  
  
"I believe we left him on the holodeck," replied Megan.  
  
"Oh no! I better go back and rescue him!" Danielle shrieks and runs for the turbolift.  
  
"Where is the hell is that weird crazy girl? Kandice, I think here name is!" Janeway asked.  
  
"She sort of had a little accident in the hallway," Joline answered and looked over to the operations station and batted her eyelashes at Harry Kim.  
  
Just then, an outraged half-Klingon ran onto the bridge. "Okay! Where is she? Which one of you stole my Starfleet fly boy?"  
  
"I believe you're looking for me and since when is he yours," Megan pondered this for a while, "actually I know that, I saw the episode where you got stranded in space together," Everyone on the bridge, except Justina, who knew exactly what Megan was talking about, stopped and stared at her. "Sorry.obsessive-compulsive trekkie knowledge.ummm...now where were we?"  
  
"I challenge you to a duel! Mauhahahaha," B'Elanna pulled her bat'leth out of her pocket. (She has really big pockets, okay!)  
  
"Prepare to die!" Megan pulled back her Jedi robes to reveal a lightsaber. (Just like Yoda in AOTC hehehe)  
  
"Today is a good day to die,"  
  
"That's nice dear," and with that Megan drew the green blade of her lightsaber and chopped B'Elanna's arm off.  
  
"Bridge to sickbay, medical emergency," sighed the Captain as Megan sliced the bat'leth in half. "Lt. Torres, since you are unable to complete your duties with no arm you are demoted to the rank of Ensign and your new job is plasma conduit scrubbing." There is buzz and B'Elanna dematerialized off the bridge. Janeway continued, "Justina, since you know so much about our ship's systems you are now promoted to Chief engineer." Upon this news Justina started to dance and sing across the bridge.  
  
All of a sudden the turbolift doors hissed open and a disoriented Kandice stumbled in. "CUT HIS HEART OUT WITH A SPOON!!! NO MORE MERCIFUL BEHEADINGS, NO MORE KITCHEN SCRAPS FOR THE ORPHANS AND CALL OFF CHRISTMAS!!!!!!" Kandice fell down to the floor with a thud. 


	2. Chapter8Everybody Polka

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8: Everybody Polka  
  
"Send for the men in white suits," ordered the Captain.  
  
"err.What?" asked Ensign Kim.  
  
"I'm sorry, I meant, beam her to sickbay.I was just getting caught up on 21st century slang so we could better interact with there nuisances.err guests.yes that's it..that's what I meant to say."  
  
Out of now where Joline spoke, "Harry, you're so hot," Hearing this Harry high-fived Tom Paris and exclaimed, "Yippee! A girl likes me!" unfortunately for him his voice cracked on 4 out of 5 words.  
  
"You sound like Wesley Crusher," said Megan as she taunted him. Katie was about to remind Megan how her voiced cracked when she auditioned for Alice and Wonderland but decided against it, remembering the lightsaber. Kandice lifted her head and snorted.  
  
"SHUT UP KANDICE," yelled the girls and the bridge crew.  
  
"I love you," cried Joline.  
  
"Thank you dearest," replied Megan.  
  
"Not you!.you," she gazed lovingly at Harry.  
  
"I love you too? Would you like to come hear me play the clarinet in my quarters? Ahem Ahem.yes come to my quarters and hear the clarinet," said Harry, still amazed that a girl liked him.  
  
"Of course my love," and Joline and Harry walked off the bridge hand-in- hand but were so preoccupied with each other that they tripped over Kandice on the way out and fell face first in the turbolift. The doors buzzed shut and we did not hear from Joline or Harry for a long time.  
  
"Just to remind everyone but the ship is under attack," stated Megan super smartly.  
  
"Right," said Janeway, "Mr. Paris, evasive manoeuvres."  
  
"Yes, of course, Captain," Tom stopped gazing at Megan and looks at the pretty flashing buttons on the helm.  
  
"Captain," asked Megan, "Since Mr. Kim is.errrr...occupied, can I handle the controls?"  
  
"Yes, very well," replied Janeway.  
  
"That is illogical," said Mr. Vulcan A.K.A. Tuvok who hadn't said anything in along time and was getting bored.  
  
"GO ALAN! GO! YIPPEE!!! I LOVE ALAN!!" (Do I even have to say who said that?)  
  
"Why isn't she in sickbay yet?" asked Janeway  
  
"The transporter is down," said Megan  
  
"I thought they ran a diagnostic this morning!" exclaimed Janeway  
  
"They did but remember the Kazon, big ugly things with rocks on their heads, ya well their attacking us!!" Screamed Megan amazed that someone that stupid could get to the rank of captain.  
  
"Right then, evasive manoeuvres," ordered Janeway.  
  
"I've been doing that for the past five mintues," replied Tom.  
  
"Sorry!" said Janeway, "umm well then, Tuvok! Fire the phasers. Aim for weapons and propulsion systems systems,"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," and Tuvok punched some pretty flashing buttons on the controls and in regards to the ma'am thing this is a crunch and only a real trekkie will know what the hell I'm talking about. On the view screen the phasers zapped the Kazon ship and it stopped firing.  
  
"Excellent," said Janeway, "Now set a course for the Alpha Quadrent, maximum warp! We won't be hearing from the Kazon for a long long time!  
  
"IT'S DULL! YOU TWIT! IT'LL HURT MORE!!!!!!!!"(Really, I'm not even going to bother with who said that)  
  
"I'll transport her now, Captain," Megan said brilliantly.  
  
"Thank you," Janeway said as Kandice dematerialized off the bridge, "Now, lets go to the holodeck! It's party time! We'll have candy and cake and..COFFEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Megan, I love you, " said Tom on a completely off-topic note.  
  
"I love you too dearest," and they ran across the bridge to each other and fireworks could be heard going off in the background and romantic music played and they fell into each other's arms and kissed passionately. Katie started to cry and Kaitlin handed her a tissue.  
  
"It's so beautiful," said Kaitlin.  
  
"I know," said Katie  
  
The moment is interrupted with a scream from the holodeck. "EVERYBODY POLKA!!"  
  
"Poor holographic Frodo, we left him alone with Robyn too long!" said Justina.  
  
"Yeah, and where is Danielle anyway?" asked Megan.  
  
"Lets go find them!" said Emma  
  
And so the girls and most of the bridge crew headed to the holodeck to rescue Frodo and have a party. On the holodeck they found Robyn, Danielle and the LOTR characters polkaing to the chicken dance. Robyn was frolicking joyfully with Frodo who seemed very afraid. Legolas and Chakotay were arguing with each other about whose turn it was to dance with Danielle.  
  
"BUT YOU'VE ALREADY DANCED WITH HER 3 TIMES!" screamed Chakotay.  
  
"SO HAVE YOU!" replied Legolas and they started a tug of war with Danielle in the middle with a goofy joyful smile on her face.  
  
"Boys, Boys, Boys, calm down, everyone will get a turn,"  
  
"Megan, will you give me the honour of this..errr..POLKA!!!" asked Tom. "Of course dearest darling Tommy-poo...OH GOD I SOUND LIKE KANDICE.hey where is Kandice? Haha she's in sickbay and doesn't get to polka!" Megan and Tom go off across the floor and gracefully flap their arms.err.wings to the Chicken Dance.  
  
Meanwhile Justina is running around and around trying to avoid crazy old Bilbo who wants to dance with her, Kaitlin and Katie are flirting with Aragorn and Boromir in the corner and Chakotay finally notices that Janeway has entered the room and chases after her leaving Danielle and Legolas all alone.oh dear.I hope she doesn't try to lick his shoe again.  
  
"How did you get Legolas to like you anyway?" asked Emma.  
  
"*Cough* altered *cough *personality files*cough *" replied Danielle.  
  
"Right." said Emma.  
  
"You know what I miss Kandice, even though she is annoying and crazy and rickmaniacish! A party just isn't a party without my sweet little Kandy- poo. I'm going to invite her to come from sickbay and polka!" said Megan as she sobbed and got very emotional. Megan reached for her combadge. Where did she get a combadge, you ask? I don't know really know but I think she borrowed, not stole, borrowed it from someone.Okay she stole it but anyway she used her badge to contact sickbay.  
  
"Yes?" anwered my hero, the bald holographic doctor who shall remain nameless for various reasons, one being he is too stupid to think of a name.  
  
"Is Kandy-poo, I mean Kandice , there?" after a few seconds Kandice's voice come on.  
  
"HELLO?"  
  
"Kandice, we miss you! Come polka!"  
  
"Why should I?! You wanted to sedate me!"  
  
"We'll make you a holographic Alan Rickman,"  
  
"OKAY!!" and Kandice left sickbay and was in the holodeck before anyone could say freak.  
  
Once on the holodeck Kandice went completely insane and didn't spend anytime talking to her friends but polkaed the whole night away with Alan Rickman. Not that anyone noticed. Megan was too busy with Tom, Danielle with Legolas and Justina was fighting off Bilbo. Kaitlin and Katie were the centre of attention in a group of lonely hobbits who longed to fall in love with some human girls and Emma was trying to be normal in the midst of all this freakishness.  
  
(A/N: Okay, that Chapter is over and I tried to make it have some real emotion and a moral. In case you are stupid, ie-my friends, I will explain it to you. The moral is that even if your friends are sometimes annoying, stupid and crazy you should still love them, stand by them and put up with them because they are your friends and friendship is one of the most important things in the world. Well now that that's out my system I'm leaving. I actually wrote something with meaning! Yippee!) 


End file.
